Stone Golems
|chinese_title = 石人族 |era = !?3-#634 |world = ! * Mortal Emperor World#89 * Sacred Nether World#379 * Stone Medicine World--main world#608 * Heaven Spirit World#1508 |first_appearance = 27-Mentioned |history = Origin The Stone Golem Race is one of the Races favored by the heavens. They have a great natural talents and possess an extremely powerful stone body. The first Stone Golems were stones that were able to sense the world and gain life and intelligence. Due to the similarity of their origins, some people believe that the Stone Golems are a part of the Demon Race, but both races rejects this claim. Desolate Era Wan Shi became the first Immortal Emperor of the Stone Golem Race. Unknown Era Yao Guang of the Stone Golem Race, became an Immortal Emperor. Emperors Era Some joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, when the Sect was at its prime. Current Era The is one of the largest races in the contemporary times. War God of the Stone Golem Race was one of the many old undyings, who tried to use the Underworld Boat to prolong his life. Great Child Yao Guang was very talented Stone Golem and member of the Brilliance Ancient Kingdom. |description = The Stone Golem Race is formed from the descendants of the original ones, and a newly transformed stones. There are three different types of Stone Golems: * Celestials - they are pure Stone Golems. They gained life from sensing the world then continuously transformed and increased in strength. Celestials are the first generation of Stone Golems. Celestial require a long time to sense the world and transform. Celestials appears quite often, but it is difficult for them to transform into a flesh and blood form; there is a chance that they might even die before reaching it. * Progenies - they are offsprings of the Celestials; in most cases they are descendants of noble clans and great lineages with ancestors of the Virtuous Paragon level or higher. Progenies are usually born with flesh, blood and inherited strength of the golem race. Progenies are arguably the best type of the Stone Golem race as they have all advantages of their race while at the same time already possess the body suitable for cultivation. However, there is one weakness — atavism. If the offspring is not stronger than their ancestor, then atavism will occur and their natural advantages will weaken. If these progenies continued to grow weaker, then ultimately, they would cease the transformation process and revert into a stone. * Mixed-Bloods - they are hybrids of Stone Golems and other races, most often Humans. Mixed-bloods have flesh and blood suitable for cultivation, higher resonance with spirit energy and intelligence, but they lose the natural advantages of golems, such as their innate strength. The are born with stone bodies, entirely made out of rock and their face looks like if it was carved. The weak Celestials may even look like a stone animal. Although it is a huge advantage to maintain the stone body, in order to reach peak of the Cultivation or even aim for the Heaven's Will, the had to cultivate their stone bodies into flesh because flesh is the best body in this world to store and accept the Spirit Energy. The more parts of the body transformed into flesh, the more powerful is the person and the greater his/her potential. Stone Golem with a higher Cultivation have a look of a regular human. }}